Maximum Ride: Failed Experiments Always Prevail
by Karinja-chan
Summary: When another failed experiment escapes the always-un-friendly School, she Brakis finds that maybe her greatest weakness can also be her greatest aid. She'll figure it out...if she lives that long. If Maximum Ride and crew live that long.


Maximum Ride: Failed Experiments Always Prevail

The title? Always a lie. Me? Always a lie.

I was born to lie, meant to lie, and would eventually die in my lies. But I wasn't worried about that right now. And that's the truth. My name's Flabbalabrakis the Third; seeing as my parents are most likely dead and I just LIKE the number three, but you can call me Brakis. Which sounds like "Bra kiss" I know, but don't be a perv…PLEASE. Umm…how about BRAE-KISS? Yeah, that's better.

Anyway, I knew I was walking through the desert because I could feel the sand beneath my feet. Of course I could be completely wrong 'cause there was sand all around the world. I was somewhere in the southeast of America….but hey, when did I ever know where I was going? All I knew was to never ever go back or turn around. If I did, the Erasers would find me and my short, 13-year-old life span would never find a purpose and die. Man I wish the other experiments had come to guide me. When it came to direction I was useless by myself.

I was desperate right about now. I raised a pale hand to my lips, and yelled, "HELLOOO? Anybody?" Nothin'. Drat. I guess I had no choice now. I sighed and opened my wings. Cool flying things coming from my back? Yes. Graceful as a bird? Not so much. Mutant-freak thing. Awesome. I was part toucan, and since they weren't the traveling hawk type I had no real use to the whitecoats. Which was ENTIRELY their fault 'cause I had no say in the matter. Idiots. Why couldn't I be part avian; if I were, at least I would've been A LITTLE bit more accepted or MAYBE be able to fly longer like everyone else. That's what you get for being a mad scientist…and having a love of toucans while you were crafting illegal DNA.

Atleast he had been fired.

I flapped a few times and was soon gliding in the air, smiling and feeling the breeze whip past my face. I suddenly turned right and went that way. There's nothing like good ol' fate to get your newly-given freedom a head start. A head start in the good or bad way I didn't know yet.

And then there were the flying Erasers a few hours later. I could hear their growling and awkward-flapping wings nearby. But I hadn't been spotted, I knew that much. I flew as fast I could forward until I was in a cloud, feeling its sticky wet-like texture enveloping my skin as I faded from plain view. But then something struck me. Why would Erasers be here if they weren't coming for me? Didn't I have a chip or something in my neck that led them to me? It was a popular rumor back in the School, and the whitecoats never actually denied it.

I listened closely to hear them cursing out loud and talking about their "report". _Huh? _They were saying something about not believing how un-useful their wings were in a fight, and how much easier they went down with them. So…in conclusion- _HUH? _They must have been returning from a fight 

or something 'cause they definitely sounded beat. I went in the direction they were retreating from, hoping their opponents weren't blood-thirsty mutants made for the destruction of human-bird hybrids.

"I can't believe we actually took down exactly 45 Erasers! Man Angel, I think you took out a good 20 with that mental stuff. You're really having a good day." Iggy said, laughing as he floated. She giggled. "Thanks! You're having a good day too." He smirked. "Is that for real or are you making me think that?" She huffed and lifted his hand to her mouth to let him know she was smiling. She knew how hard it was to be blind and never really know if you were hurting people's feelings or not. She had read his mind for that information.

"Ok guys enough with the chit-chat we need some R&R or something." Max said. Nudge flew around her. "Ooooh! I just thought about something! Who, like, makes up those symbols and stuff 'cause there's R&R, uhhh, M&M—" Fang sighed deeply. "Nudge…that's a _brand _of _food._" She shrugged her shoulders. "Ewww what's that—OH! _Gazzy _you DIDN'T! YUCK how can I smell it out in the SKY?" The Gasman folded his arms, though he was smiling. "Oops?"

Oh geez what the _h _was that smell? Was there some mutant-flying-bird-kid-SKUNK around here? Ewww…I felt the wetness starting to fade so backed up back into the cloud and listened to the noises a little ways ahead of me.

"So what about that bomb?"

"Huh?"

"The _bomb _man, the _bomb _we were making!"

"Oh my bad Ig, I still got it right here."

"Good then. I wonder if we can make it out of your farts, I mean, they're pretty explosive!"

Holy crap. Those had to be Erasers. What kind of sick monkeys were whitecoats making now? Skunk bombs? COME ON gimme a break!

I tensed myself as one of them stopped. I had a good-enough hearing ability to hear him whisper, "There might be another one. See it? We'll jump 'im when I turn around, k?"

Oh no buddy you were messin' with the wrong Toucan. Dang Erasers…though these ones seemed smaller…with their young voices and all…

I heard a rush of air and reached out, making contact with my fist to their flesh. I felt a wetness…which meant blood. I brushed my arm around him and grabbed his neck. Weird, this guy wasn't hairy at all! I heard the one behind me and swung this one like he was my weapon. Bam! That 

would hurt in the morning. He gagged and I held tighter, only making him gag more. "HELP! HELP! MAX!" Max…huh…familiar name.

He coughed. "No fair…I'm blind!" Blind and fought this well? I almost didn't believe it. No way this was an Eraser, all Erasers were the same and…not blind. I loosened up my grip and said in his ear, "I am too."


End file.
